Dancing Lessons
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Bulma came up with a brilliant idea of a Ballroom dance party. But of course who couldn't dance? Vegeta. Thus, as payment for allowing him to stay with them Goku takes it upon himself to teach the other..and Vegeta learns it might not be so bad after all.


**_~Dancing Lessons~_**

_Maybe they aren't so bad after all..._

"One…two…three…One…two…three…yeah just like that Vegeta!" A blackette smiled as he led a smaller one along through the steps of the dance. The other was watching his feet as he moved, trying not to trip on the others as they "_danced_" around. Why was the prince in the middle of dancing with the oaf? Simple, a stupid thing Bulma had set up. A stupid, idiotic…dance party…what the hell was the reason for it anyways? It was nothing but a stupid party…a stupid idiotic party…Why did he have to learn this dance to begin with? He didn't want to attend in the first place! Yet, the woman had told him that if he didn't come he wouldn't get food…maybe…that was the reason as to why he was doing this right now with the af who was teaching him how to dance…which really made no sense to him. Why was it the oaf that was teaching him?

"Shut up Kakarrot…" The prince grumbled as he repeated the same steps over again, wondering how this was even working when he was playing the guy part of the dance and the other was taller than him. Hell, if he didn't know any better this wasn't working at all because he didn't even know what he was frankly doing. This was stupid to him and he really did not approve of dancing like this with the other, it was rather awkward for both of them…maybe of the oaf hadn't made Chi-Chi mad, this wouldn't have happened. After all this was his way of repaying Bulma the favor of letting him stay with them since Chi-Chi had kicked him out until she happened to forgive him. The oaf hadn't even told them what the fight was about but of course the Woman let him stay at the house until he was allowed back into his own house.

"Eh? But I'm keeping us in time..." The other blinked and then sighed as he moved along with the other. "...you're getting better...I say by the dance you'll have this mastered." Goku said with a smile, but the smile fell as the other stopped moving and looked up at him with a glare. Goku sighed softly. "Right, right no more talking but steps..." He muttered and then the other once more started moving along to the music playing around them. "One...two...spin..." The other spun him around lightly, but it took him a little more effort to do so since he was smaller than the third-class warrior. The other however, did not seem to mind this and let the other take his time to finish the move before going back into the motions with the music. "One...two...three...one...two...three...one..." Goku trailed off as there was the sound of the door opening and someone walking into the room. The two stopped and separated as Bulma walked into the room.

"Hmn? Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt the practice. I just wanted to see how good Vegeta was getting for the upcoming dance party." She said with a smile, leaning back. "Please do continue you two. Though I do want to comment...it's funny that you are the girl in this Goku. I would have thought you would teach from the sidelines..." She giggled softly and smiled at the two. Goku was lightly blushing from this and happened to stumble over his own feet, knocking both him and Vegeta down to the ground, the other landing on top of him. He winced softly, and then blushed even deeper. Vegeta's face was only a few millimeters away from his own, and they landed in an awkward position as well...if he hadn't known any better then he would have taken the prince's red face as a sign of embarrassment and not anger.

He felt the others hand hit his face and he said nothing as he felt the other get off and stand, grumbling. There was sure to be a mark there soon enough from the other slapping him so hard. He was silent as he stood up slowly, rubbing his face. He could hear Bulma yelling at Vegeta for hitting him but he ignored that. He just left the room and headed to get some ice to put on his pulsing cheek. God, did that hurt! Then again he knew he kind of deserved that one...it had been long sense coming. Goku sighed and sat down somewhat. He had grabbed some ice and put it to his face. His eyes closed as he thought about what he had felt when that happened...it was awkward to say the least for him because well...in his eyes...it was just...something wasn't right there and then, and it bugged him more than he could personally understand.

They're eyes had meet, and he swore he saw something in the prince's eyes then that could not be an emotion towards him now could it? No it just couldn't! The prince saw him as a third-ranked warrior named Kakarrot, under the King and under the Prince...he was not close to his level in his mind, and yet when he would think about how the other would look at him in such a way...it made him want to think the other was actually looking at him like that and not like how he really thought about him. Because...maybe this was what he had always wanted from the prince, to be noticed by him...because from day one the prince just wanted him to stay out of his way and let him do his own thing, never looking for help and never bothering to ask anyone for help...that was...even if he needed the help and he himself knew that he did. He just wouldn't. The saiyan prince was too proud for his own good sometimes, and Goku knew that. He knew that his prince could be that way, but he did not fight it. The prince **was** a prince after all. He could act like he pleased for all Goku cared, because he could never change him. He knew that...he knew a lot of things that he had to mind around the prince...things he just hated to notice because they were things that got him thinking about things he shouldn't ever think about...

Maybe this was why he had gotten yelled at by Chi-Chi...maybe it was because he spent more time thinking about the saiyan prince than about his own wife and his two sons, and his soon to be born granddaughter...maybe he deserved how Chi-Chi treated him...and maybe it was time for him to go back and tell her he was sorry for how he acted. Yes, that would be what he would do! Then Chi-Chi would let him back in and he could spend more time...wait...but if he went now then it would fail wouldn't it? Because he would still be spending more time with Vegeta...he had to teach him how to dance, and he promised him as well...but Chi-Chi...she would be so upset with him...man...he was such a wreak right then and there. He wasn't sure what he should do! But...he did know he had to go tell Chi-Chi that he was sorry for what he had done, not like it would be easy.

"...Kakarrot?" Goku was taken from his thoughts as the saiyan prince uttered his saiyan name. He blinked and looked over at the other. He found the other was not looking at him, and was glancing over at the ground to his right. "I..." He stopped and looked at the other. "...Bulma told me to tell you that I was sorry and I should not have hit you." He said, stumbling over some of those words. Goku blinked and only smiled at the prince in which he had to stop and rub the ice on his face because it hurt to smile...which would mean it would hurt to talk as well. The prince seemed to understand and sat down next to the other. "Next time, don't fall though oaf." The prince said with crossed arms. Goku sighed and nodded, not sure what to do. The prince didn't seem to know either. Goku was surprised when he felt something brush his tail and he glanced behind him to see the prince's tail swaying back and forth, lightly touching his as it moved. Goku smiled just slightly in order not to hurt himself and cause himself anymore pain. He wanted to speak to the other but that was when he found the others hand gripping his own tightly. He gave the other a confused look but Vegeta said nothing and had glanced away from the other.

Goku opened his mouth to speak only to feel a tighter feeling on his hand. He blinked and then closed his mouth and waited for Vegeta to speak. The other looked at him, his eyes gazing right into Goku's own eyes. "Your...going back to the Woman aren't you?" He whispered, and Goku frowned a bit. He knew that 'the Woman' meant Chi-Chi...but why was the other asking him this bewildered him. He slowly nodded to the prince's words and blinked as the grip on his hand tightened once more. He watched the other hand lift up and he closed his eyes, sure the other was going to strike him again. However...all he felt was the others hand closing over the hand that rested the ice pack to his face. His eyes opened and he blinked in confusion at the gentle prince. The other seemed to be hesitant but then shook his head and looked away, moving his hands away. "Never mind...do...do as you please Kakarrot." He got up and started to walk away. Goku didn't know what he was doing as he grabbed onto the others tail. Vegeta stopped, and stilled, swinging around. "The he-"

"Don't..." Goku finally whispered and the saiyan prince stilled. He swung around to face the other and he was about to snap at the third-ranked warrior when he noticed the other was giving him a stern look. This was not the normal Kakarrot...hell no, it couldn't be the same person. There was just no way. He felt the others hand move and an arm go around his waist, pulling him back to the taller saiyan. He blinked, wanting to know why the other was acting like he was. "Don't...walk away...I...don't understand it...Vegeta why are you asking me these questions? I...I want to know."

"...Kakarrot...I...I'm sorry...I just...I don't know...I guess...listen were the only ones left Kakarrot...our race has diminished to only us..." Vegeta clenched his fists and he moved to sit down once again, his hand gripping the younger saiyans once more. "I want you to be safe...and not...and not at the hands of some woman that makes you anything less than happy Kakarrot...you came here _crying _Kakarrot." Vegeta looked into the others eyes, making sure he was paying attention to him. "I don't want to see the last saiyan like me ever to be like that again...brought to tears by a pitiful **earth **woman..." He clenched his fists. "We're all that is left...of our strong race...our saiyan race."

"'Geta...I..." Goku wasn't sure what to exactly say to the prince who right now looked...upset. It was almost as if the prince knew that there was no hope left for any of them. That they're race was forever lost now, and they had no more hope. He frowned. "'Geta...I don't understand...I...I mean...maybe..." He was stammering now, stumbling over his own words. He just didn't know what to do. "...were a proud race aren't we?" He whispered finally and the prince's eyes locked onto his own once more. The prince nodded and closed his eyes. A proud race...they were just that.

"...Kakarrot...you freed our race as well..." He mumbled and closed his eyes. "Did what I could not..." The other saiyan gripped the others hand tightly and sighed softly, calming himself down. "Kakarrot...a saiyan is proud...but you never were a saiyan...you are not...humiliated like I am to learn such...moves for something so trivial...I don't want to attened...like I would even be missed they're anyways...no one would notice me not being there-" He was stopped then, Goku touched his forehead to the princes, looking him right in the eyes.

"You're wrong Vegeta...you would be missed...someone would notice you not being there...I would...Vegeta you have to come...Heck, I knew you would try this but still I'm teaching you how to dance aren't I?" He asked with a smile and the prince sighed, shaking his head mildly since the others forehead was pressed to his own. "Vegeta, if for no one else, come to the dance party for me...pleaaaasseeeee..." He was practically begging the prince by now. The prince sighed and shook his head once again.

"Kakarrot..." He groaned as the other kept saying 'please'. "You really aren't a normal saiyan...gah...fine! Fine...I'll go to the stupid party for you and no one else...will you stop begging now please? And we have to get back to the damned lessons already so hurry up..." The prince stood, grumbling to himself and Goku smiled, hugging the prince from behind. The prince sighed and let the other do so. "...you're an idiot Kakarrot..." He mumbled and Goku smiled at the prince.

"Well. Time to get back to the dancing lessons right?" He asked and smiled, walking past the prince who sighed and then faintly smiled and followed the older saiyan along.

"Yes. Time to get back to the dancing lessons...but first..." He grabbed the others tail, making him stop. He smiled and yanked the other over to him, kissing him shortly before walking past the other, tail wound in the others to keep him moving. "Time for dancing lessons indeed..."

* * *

><p>^^ Thank you all for reading, but I would like to know. Should I make a second chapter for this or just a sequel? Please tell me what you think and review if you would ^^<p> 


End file.
